Very Deep trouble (discontinued)
by thunder child 14
Summary: Several months after the events of series 3, a new threat comes for the Mako Gang. The only way they can survive is to call on the Help of Bella's cousin, Sam Hartley and his advanced Paddle steamer and Catalina, also Emma Returns and soon a final battle will start that will determine the fate of the world, can the Mako gang defeat the new threat or will they fail? up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

_**Very deep trouble part 1**_

Samuel Hartley POV

The bright, golden sun shone down onto the bright blue sea and it made the glistening brass work of the steamer shine brightly. I stood on the Bridge of my private yacht, the Paddle Steamer Dark Star. It was a small ship at over 252 feet long and a weight of 5000 tons. The powerful 10,000 horsepower triple expansion steam engines could propel the Dark Star to around 16 knots, and its auxiliary 1000 horsepower Diesel engine could make the Dark Star move at 6 knots, but that engine was normally used to power the electrical systems while the steam engines were not running.

On the outside the Dark Star looked like the old Isle of Wight Paddle steamer ferry PS Ryde but it was a lot more advanced than anything else on the sea, its radar was military quality and its Wi-Fi and it's on board Freeview Television systems were the best of their class. But the Dark Stars secret was that it was in fact it was heavily armed with 2 4.1 inch guns with over 300 rounds to fire and a couple of 50 Cal machine guns. It also had the military grade technology to boot. That meant the Dark Star could hack into any computer or electrical system in the world and jam communications too. But these things were hidden and could be deployed at the push of a button. Also to top it all off the Dark Star carried a PBY 5A Catalina amphibian aircraft on its stern.

So in short the Dark star was fast, advanced, powerful and deadly.

I looked out over the horizon and smiled at the beauty of it all. If you looked carefully you could see dolphins playing in the water close to the Steamer's bow. My thoughts were interrupted by my radio crackling loudly!

"Paddle Steamer Dark Star this is Mermaid Hart can you hear me?" it said.

I suddenly recognised the call sign. It was my half cousin Bella Hartley!

I grabbed the radio microphone and said "Roger that mermaid Hart I can hear you loud and clear, what is it?"

"There have been some strange occurrences in the area where I am living in now and I need your help" Bella Replied.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"I am currently at Mako Island; do you know where that is?" Bella said.

"I know where that is and my ETA is 1100 hours tomorrow" I replied.

"Ok see you there, over" Bella said and then the radio cut out.

I smiled to myself and I turned the polished steering wheel and the PS Dark Star turned and began its dash to Mako Island.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Very Deep Trouble part 2**_

Bella Hartley POV

I was swimming through the ocean near Mako Island, whilst looking for my cousin Samuel Hartley and his Paddle steamer. I hadn't seen the steamer in real life but Sam had sent me photos of it every month from the day the first parts were put together. My personal favourite was a picture of the paddle steamer on sea trials and thick black smoke was pouring out the funnel, but the photo was the only one that showed the Catalina flying boat as well. As I thought of the image, I heard a loud double splashing noise; curiously I surfaced and looked carefully around. There coming right towards me was a large paddle steamer! Its hull was as black as the night and its white superstructure was whiter than snow. Its red funnel with a black top was pouring out smoke. I recognised it immediately; it was Samuel's paddle steamer! I waved at the ship and shouted as loud as I could to try and get Samuel's attention. The steamer's whistle groaned loudly in acknowledgement. I then smiled as the steamer swung around and stopped alongside me. I heard footsteps as Samuel sprinted from the bridge and stepped out onto the port paddle box.

"Hey Bella!" Samuel said to me.

"It's good to see you again after all these years" I replied.

"Do you want a ride to the mainland?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

Almost immediately Samuel threw a rope which was in a noose, I put my arms through it and Samuel lifted me onto the warm teak decking of the Steamer. I was quickly dried off and Samuel showed me around. To be honest the steamer was a lot bigger than it looked in the pictures. The powerful steam engines were enormous! I reached out and touched one of the huge pistons and immediately recoiled at the heat.

"Those things have been running for ages so I wouldn't touch them if I was you" Samuel said.

I followed Samuel through another passage and eventually we both emerged from the inside of the ship and onto the rear deck, right next to the Huge Catalina flying boat.

"How can you go for so long in this steamer on your own? Surely there are firemen to stoke the boilers?" I asked.

"Don't worry, the boilers use sea water and the boilers and engines are computer controlled" Samuel replied.

Just then I heard Cleo saying "Wow, this ship is huge!"

Samuel walked casually over to the starboard paddle box and smiled at Cleo.

"This is my cousin Samuel Hartley; he is the person I called because of the Magic problems" I said.

Samuel smiled again and I thought that now that Samuel was here nothing else could go wrong.


End file.
